Evil and green and blobby oh my!
by Kirbythewondercat
Summary: A girl named Hannah is suddenly whisked into Inuyasha's world! When evil green blobs are suddenly abundant, what will she (I) do?
1. Default Chapter

Me: Okay this is my first fan fiction story so don't hate me if this is bad. I finally found a story that I could write about! Patience my friends.creativity will show soon..  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
  
Kagome: You ever wonder what would happen if we found all the shards?  
  
Inuyasha: Yah, I blow up the evil peoples, destroy defenseless thingiemablobbers, and rule!  
  
Kagome: No, I mean where would I go?  
  
Inuyasha: You'd go. And never make me sit again.  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha smacks on the ground and makes a large dent in the moist earth.  
  
Inuyasha: Ow.. Can't you take a joke?  
  
Kagome: You mean you want me to stay?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, what would I do if I didn't have you? Wait, I know. I'd live happily ever after.  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha smacks in the same spot as before and groans.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, I do kinda need you.  
  
Kagome: Good, you're finally learning something.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, just don't stay here all the time. I don't want you to break my back.  
  
Kagome: Of course I won't stay here all the time. I have to go home once in a while.  
  
Inuyasha: Good.  
  
All of the sudden a young girl whooshes out of the well nearby and lands on the ground.  
  
Girl: Owie.  
  
Inuyasha: How'd you get here? Be gone! *Approaches girl with sword*  
  
Girl: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha plops on the ground once again.  
  
Kagome: (Running up to the girl) Are you okay?  
  
Girl: Huh? Where, where am I?  
  
Inuyasha: Crazy Ville *Points at Kagome*  
  
Kagome: Shut up you insane Doggie!  
  
Kagome: (Turning to girl) Um, what's your name?  
  
Girl: Hannah. My name is Hannah.  
  
Kagome: Hmm. Okay I don't know you.  
  
Hannah: I know you.  
  
Kagome: (Shocked) How?  
  
Hannah: Um, I kinda spy *cough cough* on you 'cuz I think you're cool and one day I saw you come down here and I didn't see you for about 4 days and I.  
  
Kagome: its okay, Hannah. You just fell through Bone Eater's well. It's okay. We'll get you home soon.But, in time you may find that you do not wish to go home.  
  
Hannah: Really? Umm, what's your name?  
  
Kagome: Oh, how rude of me! It's Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E.  
  
Hannah: (Gesturing to Inuyasha) And he is.  
  
Kagome: Oh that's just stupid Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up, you. *Pulls himself out of the dirt and grunts* Hey, what are you doing with her? She could be an evil thingiemablobber, in disguise! Get away! *Rushes towards Kagome and attempts to knock Hannah down.*  
  
Kagome: You dumb ass! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha falls short 1 foot from Hannah and moans.  
  
Inuyasha: You owe me money for medical bills.  
  
Kagome: I know Hannah isn't evil because she came through my side of the well, and no evil thing is currently in my side of the world! DUH!  
  
Inuyasha: How would I know that? My vision is blurry from all the times you've said Sit!  
  
Kagome: Come on Hannah. Let's explain the whole thing to you. It all started out on a quiet afternoon.  
  
How will Hannah react to this? Will she decide to stay home? Will she back away from Kagome's TLC? Will she be discovered as one of the evil thingiemablobbers? Read and Review to find out! 


	2. Romance?

I am so bored today so I decided to make another chapter! Yeah! R&R!  
Kagome: And that's how it all happened. *Smoothes out her skirt* Right Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Snore. Snore. Snore.  
  
Kagome: Damn, you! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: (Jerks awake) NO!  
  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! JEEZ!  
  
Inuyasha, by this point, is bent in a very weird shape, 4 feet in the dirt, and twitching.  
  
Inuyasha: Ow.  
  
Hannah: Um, what did Inuyasha say a while ago about "Evilthingemablobbers?"  
  
Kagome: That's what he calls evil things.  
  
Hannah: Oh.  
  
Inuyasha: (In an intoxicated voice) : My you're purty. *Faints*  
  
Kagome: Well, we won't have to worry about him anymore.So, how'd you like me to give you a tour?  
  
Hannah: Okay! (Thinking) I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while..*Glances dreamily at the unconscious doggie*  
  
Okay, that was short, but more excitement in the next chapter! Review! Please! NOW! Or else...... SIT!!!! 


	3. Evil AND Green! Oh no!

Pleeeeeeeezz R&R! (  
  
Kagome: Hello Hannah? Come on!  
  
Kagome just led Hannah all over the place in a random jumbled tour. Little do they know what trouble awaits them.  
  
Hannah: I think I here something.  
  
Kagome: What? *Listens closely* Inuyasha. You dumb doggie we can hear you. *Yanks something out of the bushes*  
  
Kagome: Uh, oops. Sorry, Shippo.  
  
Shippo: I'm okay. *Grabs his head, shakes it, and dives into the bushes once more*  
  
Hannah: Who was he?  
  
Kagome: You heard me. Shippo.  
  
Hannah: And.?  
  
Kagome: Shippo?  
  
Hannah: Yeah, who's he?  
  
Kagome: He's Shippo. Just... Shippo...  
  
Hannah: Okay..  
  
Kagome: Let's go back. Maybe Inuyasha is awake.  
  
Hannah: *Sighs dreamily* Okay!  
  
Kagome: Okaaaayyyyy...  
  
Evil Voice: Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Hannah: Huh? Wuzzat?  
  
Kagome: Run, Hannah, RUN!  
  
A huge green blob zooms after the girls, demolishing everything in it's path with it's acid-like skin.  
  
Hannah: YAAAAHHHH!  
  
Kagome: AAAHHH!  
  
Evil Green Blob: AAAACCKKK! Uh, I mean, Raworrrrrrr!  
  
Run guys, run! Escape the evil green blob! What will happen next, even I, the author, do not know. Why, you ask? Uh, an extremely severe case of writers block. Oh well! Ideas will come. ideas will come.. 


	4. You're taking us WHERE?

This story is getting weird. If you read on you'll see what I mean. (  
  
Kagome: Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Hannah: What she said!  
  
Evil Green Blob: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
While Kagome and Hannah were on the tour, Inuyasha woke up and then took a nap and woke up. Now he hears the rustling of the green blob moving through the forest.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? Wuzzat?  
  
Kagome: (Suddenly appearing out of the half-demolished forest) Inuyasha! Evil Green Blob headed your way!  
  
Hannah: It's acidic, too! Don't touch it!  
  
Inuyasha: Nonsense! No acidic monster will survive when I'm here! Aaataaaaack!  
  
Kagome: You'll kill yourself!  
  
Hannah: Yah, Inuyasha, you will!  
  
Inuyasha: Hahahahaha! *Walks up to monster with his ridiculously huge sword*  
  
Kagome: NO! NO, INUYASHA! Uh, SIT BOY!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! *Smack*  
  
The monster laughs evily at Inuyasha, then at Hannah, then Kagome.  
  
Evil Green Blob: Haha! So, you want to battle eh, cat boy? Well, not here, no, no. As much as I hate this place, I do not wish to destroy it, for I believe that one day I will rule it. Come. We will go to a place I do not wish to have.  
  
Hannah: Uhhhhh, where would that be your um, blobbieness?  
  
Evil Green Blob: Don't call me that!  
  
Hannah: Sorry. But where are you taking us?  
  
EGB: Us? I thought only cat boy here was going.  
  
Inuyasha: Yah! Listen to him!  
  
EGB: But friends might come in handy *Licks lips* They taste even better than heroes.  
  
Inuyasha: Yah right like you'd eat us!  
  
EGB: Oh really? *Looks around and plucks out a squirrel from a tree* Mmmm, a squirrel. *Pops it in mouth*  
  
Hannah: Oh no the poor squirrel!  
  
Kagome: Oh no poor us!  
  
Inuyasha: What are you complaining about? I'm gonna win!  
  
EGB: Well, we'll just see about that. Mwahahahahahaha...  
  
All of a sudden, there is a puff of bright white light. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hannah are being transported!  
  
Hannah: Ahhh! I wanna go home!!!  
  
Kagome: It's usually not this bad..Just stick around and watch Inuyasha get his butt whipped.  
  
Hannah: Heheheh  
  
EGB: Hahahahaha!  
  
Suddenly, the white light stops! Everybody looks around to find themselves........ On the MOON!  
  
Inuyasha,Kagome,Hannah: WHAT? AHHH!  
  
Will the EGB beat them? Will Hannah really go home afterwards? Review and I might give you a hint! :P 


	5. Entrancing and surprising

R&R! Now!  
  
Kagome: Well, this stinks.  
  
Hannah: Tell me about it.  
  
Inuyasha: Ha! You'll be home before you know it! I'll whip this blob up like scrambled eggs!  
  
EGB: Do not be so confident, Inuyasha/Dog Boy. I have far more qualities than just being a blob. Have you not noticed my acidic skin? And what about my transporting ability? And my red eyes?  
  
Inuyasha: Sure I noticed your skin and your transportation ability, but what do eyes have to do anything?  
  
EGB: Hahahahaha! You're even more empty-headed than I thought!  
  
Hannah: Jeez, Inuyasha. I live on earth and even I know what red glowing eyes can make you do. Read a book once in a while!  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? What's read?  
  
Hannah: *Smacks forehead* Never mind..  
  
Kagome: *Sigh* Inuyasha, why do I even bother teaching you.  
  
EGB: SILENCE! The dog boy asked a question, so he'll get an answer. Red glowing eyes mean that I have the power to entrance any being that I stare at. *Stares at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: What the-hey you can't.do.that.*Stares transfixed at the EGB* You.stop.that.*His eyelids droop and his posture sags.* No.stop.cannot..fall...asleep. My head.clouded.can't.  
  
Kagome: *Snort snort giggle giggle*  
  
Hannah: *Snicker*  
  
Inuyasha: So..tired..*Drool leaks out the corner of his mouth* Sleep.no.*Falls asleep*  
  
Hannah: Jeez, Inuyasha, can't you resist even that? I could tell by the way the EGB was maintaining himself, he was on an easily resistible level.  
  
Inuyasha: Snore. Snore. Snore  
  
Kagome: *Laughs* Yah, Inuyasha. I guess we can add another weakness to your list!  
  
EGB: SILENCE! Fine if you think it's so easy, then why don't you try! *Turns to Kagome* You. Step forward.  
  
Kagome: O-okay. *Steps forward*  
  
EGB: Stare at me. Just stare.  
  
Kagome: But I don't really..want.to *Eyelids start to close* No..not..like.Inuyasha.can't just can't......*Knees buckle and Falls to the ground* No.can't keep..looking..*Shoulders slump and falls on ground* No.no.  
  
Hannah: Kagome, snap outta it!  
  
Kagome: Can't.to...powerful.sleep *Falls asleep*  
  
Hannah: Kagome.  
  
EGB: Well, it's seems only a matter of minutes before I have two friends and an obnoxious hero on my plate. Heheheheh.  
  
Hannah: *Gulp*  
  
EGB: Okay, step forward.  
  
Hannah: *Takes a deep breath* Alright. *Stares boldly into the EGB's eyes.  
  
EGB: That's right. I see you're beginning to tire quickly. That's because my power is on it's highest level. You will soon be snoring with your friends.  
  
Hannah: No.can't.NO! *Shakes head* I will not fall down on my knees in your power! I will fight back!  
  
Suddenly, Hannah's light brown hair changes to golden, her eyes to a deep, deep, deep, blue with traces of silver, silvery ears sprout from her head, and tail much like a cat's sprouts from her backside.  
  
Hannah: Give up you beast. You shall not win this fight. For I, Hannah, descendant of the great Tai-Shii, will defeat you. With the powers my ancestors have passed on to me, you shall be beaten. Now. And, if you transport ALL of us back, I might spare you.  
  
EGB: HUH? WHAT?  
  
What the heck is going on? Read to find out! 


	6. Hannah's ambush

Okay peeps, R&R! Now! Or I'll, uh, hiss scratch bite kill?  
  
Hannah: That's right, you blob.  
  
EGB: This..is not....possible...  
  
Hannah: You thought all of the Ty-shiis had died, didn't you? Thought there were no more descendants, huh? Well, I've got news for you, buddy! You're looking at one!  
  
EGB: Impossible! This cannot be true!  
  
Hannah: Well, it can't be false, either! Prepare to die, Blob!  
  
EGB: Ha! My acidic skin will repel you!  
  
Hannah: Or will it?  
  
Hannah leans her head upward and begins to change. Fur covers her body and a cat-like nose appears where her human one was. Her blonde hair disappears, and her hands turn to massive paws. On those paws, razor claws extend, sharp enough to tear flesh off of a victim without their noticing until it was too late. Finally, she falls on all fours, completely Ty-shii.  
  
Hannah: This is your ambush, evil. ROOOOWWWRRR!!!  
  
EGB: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
What's gonna happen next again? Hmmmmm. *Shuffles through notes* Oh yeah, I remember. I'm NOT TELLING YOU! Review to get a hint (Maybe)! Just click here! 


	7. WE'RE STUCK ON THE MOOON!

Okay, you asked for and update, you get an update. Here we go! Inuyasha: Please let me wake up in this chapter! Me: Oh, fine.  
  
EGB: I..I..This is not fair! *Cries* Wahhahahahaha!  
  
Hannah: Oh shut up.  
  
Will silver fur glistening, Hannah leaps toward the EGB, claws outstretched.  
  
EGB: NO!  
  
Hannah: YES! *Digs claws into skin* HAHA!  
  
EBG: OW! Cut that out or I'll.I'll.I'll.uh...  
  
Hannah: Okay, while you're thinking I'm going to demolish you. *Stares at EGB.* Aha! *Eyes turn orange* Oh, okay.  
  
EGB: Why are your eyes orange? What..What are you going to do to me?  
  
Hannah: *Laughs* have you no mind, blob? This is my target vision. With it, I can pinpoint your weakest spots. Hahahaha!  
  
EGB: No! DON'T I..I... I've got a wife and 11 blobs at home!  
  
Hannah: Like I'm gonna fall for that one.  
  
EGB: Darn. Uh, I need to feed my pet mucus?  
  
Hannah: Shut up and good bye. *Jumps up and lands paw in the middle of the blob's eyes.*  
  
EGB: (In hoarse voice) No.No.Pain.*GASP* No. *CHOKE* No..no..no..no.no....*WHEEZE* NOOOOO!!! *Falls over and dies*  
  
Hannah: Rest in agony. But on to more important matters. *Transforms back into herself* I'd better wake up Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Hannah walks over and gently shakes Kagome awake.  
  
Hannah: Kagome, wake up. The blob is dead.  
  
Kagome: *Stirs* Huh? What? What...happened? *Eyes dead blob* And how..?  
  
Hannah: I'll explain later. But right now we've got to find a way to get out of here. *Walks up to Inuyasha and pokes him* Up. Wake up. NOW!  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? What? Hey. WHAT? *Suddenly hops to his feet* Where's that blob? Gotta kill that blob! Where? Where? Where?  
  
Hannah: It's okay Inuyasha. I killed him.  
  
Kagome&Inuyasha: YOU WHAT? HOW?  
  
Hannah: It's a long story. Well, first you should know that I'm not normal. I am a descendent of the Ty-shiis. I can transform into one at will, too. They have immense strength, and some powers, too. That's how I was able to defeat the blob. But I cannot tell you all of my origin now. At the moment, we must find a way to get back to earth.  
  
So, wadja think? Don't worry, more chapters! Sorry I haven't updated in a while-HOMEWORK! Ahhh... Well, more chappies comin' up! Oh, and PLEEZE review!  
  
Just click this button... 


	8. Another one?

Okay I hope I can finish this chapter in 10 minutes..dang you 9:00.  
Kagome&Inuyasha: (Look like Jaken when Kagome pulled the sword out) Uh- okay...  
  
Hannah: Alrite. Let's see if we can get back home.  
  
Kagome: You mean there's a possibility we wont?  
  
Hsnnsh: Well, yah.  
  
Kagome: Oh no! *Sobs*  
  
Inuyasha: C'mon! I think I know!  
  
Hannah: How?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, first, what powers does a Ty-splii have?  
  
Hannah: It's ty-shii beanbrain. Okay, ummm, weakness target, superspeed, flying, super-sharp claws that can-  
  
Inuyasha: Wait! You can transform into Ty-shii and fly us home!  
  
Hannah: Hey, that might just work! You actually said something that was completely logical! Yay!  
  
Hannah and Kagome suddenly have party hats and balloons are falling down from, erm, no where.  
  
Hannah&Kagome: Yay! Hipp-hipp-hooray! Today's the day!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh shut up. Transform already!  
  
Hannah: *Throws off party hat* Fine. *Transforms into Ty-shii* Okay, let's rock and roll!  
  
Hannah sprouts large, silver wings and beckons for Kagome and Inuyasha to get on her back.  
  
Kagome: Wheeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Inuyasha: Cool.  
  
Hannah: Hang on tight. I need to go much faster. *Flaps wings extremely fast*  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHH!  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Hannah: Okay, we're here!  
  
Kagome: *Hair frazzled* o.k.a.y.  
  
Inuyasha: That was fun....?  
  
Hannah: *transforms back to human* AH! Get offa my back!  
  
Kagome: Oops sorry Hannah.  
  
Hannah: *Rubs back* That's okay...  
  
Suddenly, Miroku comes running through the forest.  
  
Miroku: ANOTHER EVIL GREEN THINGIEMABLOBBER HEADED YOUR WAY!  
  
Hannah,Kagome,&Inuyasha: What? Huh? Oh, no.....  
  
Review puh-leez!  
  
Miroku: Can I do some flirting in the next chapter?  
  
Hannah: Maybe. I'm thinking here.  
  
Miroku" *Crosses fingers* Oh please.  
  
Hannah: Shut up, you. 


	9. Tyshii power

Alrite, the story's almost done so review review review! I beggins you!  
Miroku: Yah! It's gonna kill us!  
  
Hannah: Not when I'm here! *Transforms back into Ty-shii* Okay, Die!  
  
Other EGB: I don't want to.  
  
Hannah: Too bad, blob.  
  
Hannah runs up to the OEGB and smacks him in the same spot.  
  
OEGB: NOOOOOOOO! *Dies*  
  
Hannah: That was easy.  
  
Kagome: Wow, you really can kill them.  
  
Inuyasha: (Sulking) I bet I could have done it better...  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY! ((Smack))  
  
Inuyasha: Sowwy...  
  
Hannah: Alrite, now that that's over I can tell you my origin.  
  
Miroku: AHHH! More of 'em!  
  
Hannah: *Sigh* This will take up a lot of my energy but.. *Stands in front of the stampeding blobs*  
  
Wind of fire Rain of ice Blade of darkness Sword of light  
  
The lost souls will rise From the dark He shall rise Go my minions Rise!  
  
(((KAPOWWEEEE)))  
  
Ooooohhh..scary.. Well, it'll get pretty cool in the next chapter when I tell of my Ty-shii origin! But you gotta review first!  
  
Click "Go" right here to review!  
  
(I think you already knew that) 


	10. Doggie gets his ears scratched

Yay! Hannah's origin! Read! Read! Read!  
Miroku:...?  
  
Kagome: Wow.  
  
Inuyasha: I. can't. Believe. It.  
  
Hannah: I'm guessing you want to hear my origin, right.  
  
All except Hannah: Yes, yes, yes!  
  
Hannah: Alrite. Well, I was born half Ty-shii. My great-grandmother was one. Yes, I know. Weird. I then had the powers of the Ty-shiis. And could transform into one and use them as often as I wanted. I really look like this. *Transforms into half Ty-shii with blond hair and blue eyes* But I use this form *Transforms back to original Hannah* so I will not cause an up roar. I have Ty-shii ears in that form.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! I have ears too!  
  
Kagome: *Giggle* Yah, you have fuzzy wuzzy doggie ears, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Fuzzy wuzzy doggie ears?!?!? ARE MY EARS FUZZY WUZZY?!?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Inuyasha: No they are NOT!  
  
Hannah: Yes, you have cute wittle fuzzully wuzzully doggie ears.  
  
Inuyasha: AHHH! My ears are NOT fuzzy wuzzy! Or little! Or cute!  
  
Kagome: Well, they may not be little or fuzzy, but they're definitely cute! *Scratches Inuyasha's ear* Good boy.  
  
Inuyasha: Hmmmf.  
  
Hannah: Um, any way, I came here because I sensed trouble. Ty-shiis have very good smelling senses. Better than Inuyasha's.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT????!!?? THAT IS SOO NOT- *Kagome scratches his ears again* that kinda feels good.. *Eyelids droop*  
  
Hannah: Thanks, Kagome. I came here because I saw Kagome go down that well a few times and strongly smelled the trouble from it. What I said about not seeing you for a few days was a lie. I could not yet reveal all my secrets, for you could prove an enemy. I hope you understand.  
  
Kagome: Yah, I do. *Continues scratching Inuyasha's ears*  
  
Hannah: And so here I stop. That is all I can tell you. Later, when I can be sure no one is possibly listening, I can tell you my full story.  
  
Miroku: I understand. Your origin is very impressive. I only wish I could know more. Don't you?  
  
Kagome: Yes, I do. What about you, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *Still getting his ears scratched* Mmmm, yah, uh-huh. *Closes his eyes and his head falls on Kagome's lap*  
  
Kagome: Aw, how sweet. Little doggie woggie like his fuzzuly wuzzuly ears scratched!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT??!!!??? *Jerks awake* I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT HAVE FUZZY DOGGIE EARS!!!!!!  
  
All: Sigh.  
  
So wadja think? I know, I haven't added this chapter for a while, schoolwork is killing me! X.X please review! Please! Please!! PLEASE!  
  
Just clickie go. 


End file.
